


bye my first...

by 00zens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i have a very special place in my heart for markno, jeno just wants mark to be happy even if its without him, just.. lots of bittersweet moments, mark and jeno childhood besties!!, oblivious mark :D, side markren :), the ending is my favorite part!, they're all in the same grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: in which lee jeno is in love with his best friend, mark lee. but their friendship had always been more important than that.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	bye my first...

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it's not too bad :) enjoy!

it started in his second year of high school. jeno and mark had been best friends for years, having been neighbors their whole lives. they went through anything and everything together, their peers were convinced that they were glued by the hip. jeno and mark had one of the strongest kinds of love and care for each other, everyone admired their friendship.

jeno wasn’t sure what kind of higher being was watching over them, but until now, he and mark were always in the same classes. they were thrilled their freshman year to find out they were going to get through all of their classes side by side. but, sometimes luck runs out. and that’s exactly what had happened this year.

it wasn’t that big of a deal, they still had all classes together except for one. mark, being mark, decided to join student council that year and it took up the spot for his elective. so here jeno was, pouting at mark as they walk to their first class of the year. 

“maaaark,” he whined. the boy laughed at his best friend’s childlike attitude. “jen, we have the rest of the day to get through together. i can promise you we can survive being in one class without each other.” the younger sighed as they stopped in front of mark’s classroom. “if you say so. see you in an hour, markie.” 

and that was their daily routine. jeno walked mark to his first class, and they exchanged a few words before jeno had to run off to his own. at least, it was their routine for the first few weeks of school. but then, mark met a boy in his first class. and he was the new addition to their routine.

jeno didn’t dislike renjun, how could he? the guy was hilarious, smart, and more. a very well-rounded guy. jeno was glad to make new friends, and he certainly would never stop mark from making them. it was bound to happen, it didn’t make sense for mark to help lead the school and never make new friends. 

besides, it didn’t happen all at once. it started one morning when mark looked really excited as they walked to school. “what’s on your mind?” jeno had asked. “oh, nothing important! i made a friend yesterday, just glad i have someone to talk to in my first class now.” the older replied, his smile lighting up his face.

jeno smiled back at the sight of mark’s genuine happiness, glad that his best friend was branching out. it was one of his goals for the year, since he wanted him and jeno to grow their friend group. sure they had acquaintances, but never anyone who really stuck around. jeno loved the idea.

a surprised look didn’t fail to cover the younger’s face as he watched mark and who he guessed was mark’s new friend. they were kind of a mess of limbs, doing a handshake they probably never actually made up. the surprise was quickly replaced by a laugh, watching mark almost fall over.

“okay, okay.” mark giggled, him and his friend settling down. “jeno, this is renjun. and renjun, this is my best friend, jeno.” he smiled brightly.

“i’ve heard a lot about you!” the two boys said simultaneously. this led to another small fit of laughter from the three. jeno was the first to calm down, putting his hand out to the shorter boy. “nice to meet you renjun, i am jeno. i’m intrigued to hear about what mark has told you.”

renjun grinned at jeno, eyes focusing on the boy’s pretty eye smile. “nice to meet you too, jeno. i hope we can be good friends, i’m already tired of almost everyone in this place.”

and that’s exactly what happened. also another starting point, i guess, for another story. but that could be saved for later.

things only progressed from there. jeno wasn’t completely sure when his love for mark turned more than platonic, but he planned on ignoring it. but it was difficult when one of the newer additions to their group, jaemin, gave him knowing looks daily.

they met in their shared dance class, along with another new friend, jisung. jeno brought the two along with him at lunch one day, leading to their friend group growing even larger. mark followed the day after, bringing chenle, donghyuck, and yukhei. they were also part of student council. by the middle of the school year, jeno and mark finally felt a sense of wholeness in their friend group. 

the first time jaemin brought it up was when they, along with jisung, went out to eat after school. the five in student council had to stay back at school for school leading duties, leaving the three to do whatever they wanted while they waited.

“lee jeno, you are the most obvious man ever. you’re lucky mark is oblivious.” 

jeno coughed, his drink getting caught in his throat at the statement. he composed himself before replying, “what are you talking about?” jisung laughed at the older, shaking his head.

“c’mon, jeno. just accept your feelings! you think we don’t see how ur face lights up when he talks or how you don’t even realize you’re smiling when he grabs your hand to drag you to your next class? we have eyes!” 

all jeno could do was widen his eyes in response. then, he shook his head. “yeah, i think you got the wrong guy. have you not seen renjun and mark? they clearly have the hots for each other.” 

jaemin looked at him in disbelief. “is that why you’re in denial? that’s so unfair to you, jen.”

jeno smiled weakly, his eyes saying the words, “you caught me.” as they stared down at the table.  
“oh, jeno. that’s so unhealthy. you deserve to be happy too.” jisung frowned. jeno shook his head again, as if he disagreed. “what kind of best friend would i be to get in the way of his happiness though? think about it… i know you guys have seen how mark looks at him…”

“still, jen. you never know, right? don’t deny yourself of happiness over assumptions. you don’t have to do anything now if you don’t want to, just… think about it.” jaemin smiled at the older boy. jeno suddenly looked smaller to him as he looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers. 

he looked back up at his friends, and seeing their expressions, he nodded his head with a small smile before going back to eating.

༺♥༻

the next day, jeno didn’t miss the looks jaemin and jisung gave him as they watched renjun and mark walk towards their lunch table together, hand in hand. mark had told him after class not to wait up for him because he had something to do before lunch. jeno gave him his signature eye smile before nodding, walking off to catch up with jaemin and jisung.

the boy didn’t know how he was feeling. yukhei, donghyuck, and chenle let out vocal reactions, bombarding the two with questions. jeno watched as the blush crept up mark’s cheeks and he shook his head, burying his face in renjun’s shoulder. 

“hey,” jisung whispered to jeno. “do you wanna get out of here?” he shook his head almost instantly in response. “i’m good, sungie. i promise. i’ll let you know.” 

jeno let himself get lost in his thoughts as he ate his lunch, but he was brought back to reality when he heard his name being said. “oh, that makes sense then. right, jeno?”

he quirked an eyebrow up in confusion, letting the group know he hadn’t heard any of their conversation.

yukhei laughed before he gave a quick recap. “mark and jun said there’s nothing between them, mark just needed a hand holding, whatever that means.”

jeno put on a smile before answering. “yeah. when mark feels shit for someone he talks my ear off about them.” he chuckles, watching mark’s pout form.

“hey, no i don’t! well, maybe i do… okay no! i just get excited when i feel feelings, i guess. anyway, i just told renjun something and he volunteered to hold my hand, i didn’t ask him to.”

renjun laughed at that, leaning closer to mark to rest his chin on his shoulder. “totally.”

༺♥༻

jeno was alone in the school’s dance room when it hit for the first time. yes, he had romantic feelings for his best friend. no, he didn’t know what to do. he was in deep shit.

mark would always ask him if he had his eye on anyone. jeno would always say no, because he didn’t. but maybe, this whole time, it was because he only had his eyes on one specific person. 

jeno sat down and caught his breath, tired from the routine he was practicing. he didn’t even realize someone had sat next to him, until he looked up at the mirror and let out a string of curse words in shock.

jaemin laughed at him before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “what’s on your mind? you looked really deep in thought for a second. your eyebrows did that th-” the boy wasn’t able to finish his sentence as jeno pushed him over lightly, causing him to topple over.

“my eyebrows don’t do that! i told you.” jeno pouted, followed by a sigh. “anyway, i don’t know, i guess i was just thinking about everything that’s been happening. like… why me? did i do some shit in my past life that caused it or what, it just, it doesn’t make sense.” he let out a bitter laugh.

jaemin frowned at the sight of his best friend’s distress. “well, what do you want to do, jen? like are you gonna tell him? just for closure for yourself… if nothing comes out of it.” 

jeno thought for a second, before shaking his head. “i don’t know, right now i just wanna get myself figured out. like, this all just came out of nowhere… my brain isn’t really functioning correctly.” 

the boy next to him chuckled lightly before standing. “yeah, clearly. i was watching you practice and you missed a whole part of the choreo!”

༺♥༻

jeno decided that becoming aware of his feelings may have been one of the worst things that could’ve happened to him. they were in their third year of high school now, and he still hadn’t done anything about his feelings.

he was almost hyperaware of the butterflies in his stomach whenever mark said his name, or when he cuddled up closer to the younger during their monthly movie nights. yet, he wouldn’t let himself say anything. not yet.

“jen! jenoooo, hello?” mark waved his hand in front of his best friend’s face. jeno blinked in confusion before bringing himself back to reality. his friends laughed at him, used to his spacing out by now.  
“what?” jeno smiled sheepishly. mark giggled at the boy’s expression before asking his question again. “the dance showcase thing is next friday, right? just wanna make sure i have the right date so i don’t accidentally plan something that night.” 

jeno nodded in response, his stomach doing flips after hearing and seeing mark’s laugh. “yeah, at 7. jaemin, jisung, and i have our own stage.” 

the group laughed again at the boy, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. mark brought his hand up and squished the boy’s cheek, further confusing him. “oh, you are so cute.” the older told him.

jaemin and jisung snickered as jeno’s cheeks began to burn at his best friend’s compliment.

“jisung told us that like, two minutes ago. i suppose you were too busy daydreaming to hear.” chenle smiled brightly at him.

“oh, whoops. sorry, i have lots on my mind, i guess.” jeno awkwardly laughed, desperate to get his cheeks to return to their normal color. he made eye contact with mark, who smiled at him before ruffling his hair. 

the older then turned back to renjun, and jeno watched as his eyes grew brighter looking at the chinese boy.

༺♥༻

“would i be fucking insane to confess to mark after the showcase?” jeno asked jaemin, minutes before the show was meant to start.

jaemin’s eyes widened at his statement. “like, actually?”

jeno nodded, peeking out the curtain to look at mark in the crowd. “yeah… i don’t know it’s just, i have a good feeling about tonight.”

jaemin smiled widely before patting his friend on the back. “if you think you’re finally ready… then hell yeah.”

and that was all jeno needed. he was going to do it.

the showcase flew by quickly. one second, jeno was backstage waiting with his class to do the opening performance. the next, he was onstage, giving it his all. then, he went backstage again to change for his, jaemin, and jisung’s stage. the nerves seemed to settle in the lowest part of his stomach as time passed, he couldn’t deny that he was absolutely terrified.  
“there are my boys!” donghyuck yelled as the three came out of the theater, still sweating from the three stages they all had. 

jeno’s heart warmed at the sight of his best friends standing in front of him, three flower bouquets in hand. he watched as renjun whispered something in mark’s ear, the older nodding in response. the butterflies in his stomach returned as mark turned back to him, smiling widely.

“jen! you were amazing up there! i’m so proud of you!” mark pulled jeno into a meaningful hug, further flustering the younger. 

“here, the boys will probably try to say they paid for everything, but i made them let me buy your bouquet. they tried to get you roses, as if they don’t make your allergies act up! they’re idiots, i’m telling you.” 

jeno laughed in response, gladly accepting the tulips mark was giving him. “thank you, markie. they’re pretty.” 

the two quickly turned back to their friends, who were trying their best to fit all eight of them into a group selfie. yukhei groaned almost instantly after clicking the button, rubbing his arm. “i know i have the longest arm, but i am in genuine pain. why are there so many of us?” 

the seven of them all laughed at the boy before going back into their conversations. jeno was talking to chenle and jisung when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. it was mark.

“hey, when we get back home, could we talk? there’s something i wanted to tell you about.” the older told jeno. his eyes widened slightly before he nodded. “yeah, there’s uh, there’s something i wanted to tell you too.” mark smiled before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “sounds good.”

༺♥༻

[ a few years later ]

a smile took over jeno’s face, his eyes beginning to water slightly as he watched his best friend walk down the aisle. he looked beautiful, his black hair slicked back and his suit tailored perfectly. he couldn’t believe the day was finally here.

watching him walk felt like it was taking hours, but jeno wasn’t complaining. he took the time to admire mark, feeling nothing but extreme happiness and excitement in his heart. their eyes met and mark flashed him a small smile that spoke a thousand words to jeno.

“welcome, everyone.” the officiant began. jeno’s heart began to race, the realization that the day he and mark had been planning for almost their whole lives was finally here.

“we are gathered here today to celebrate with lee minhyung and huang renjun as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please please let me know your thoughts, i'd love to hear your reactions :) feel free to leave kudos/comments, my twitter is @renminsung!! you can send any questions/comments to my cc as well, link in my twitter bio!


End file.
